1. Field of the Invention
Standard AC electrical systems are comprised of an electrical box and an electrical device, such as an outlet or switch, installed within the box. During a roughing phase of construction, electrical boxes are mounted to wall studs at predetermined locations. After the boxes are installed, a journeyman electrician routes power cables through building framing to the appropriate boxes. The power cable is fed through openings in the rear or sides of the electrical boxes and folded back into the boxes, unterminated, so as to be out of the way until the next phase. During a makeup phase, wall panels are installed and painted, and the journeyman returns to the construction site to install the electrical devices into the boxes. After conductors are wired to an electrical device, it and the attached conductors are pushed into the electrical box and the device is attached to the top and bottom of the box with screws. During a trim phase, face plates are mounted over the open-end of the electrical boxes, completing the standard electrical wiring process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard AC electrical systems are problematic in construction and use, with respect to costs, safety and functionality. From an electrical contractor perspective, a journeyman electrician must make two separate trips to the job site, one for the rough phase and one for the makeup phase. Also, during the makeup phase, installation of the wall panels can damage the work completed during the rough phase. This occurs, for example, when a router contacts exposed cables as drywallers create a hole to accommodate electrical box openings. Another form of damage occurs when drywall compound or paint fouls the exposed cables, insulation and labeling.
From a general contractor's perspective, verification of the electrical contractor's work is not possible until after the makeup phase. Until then, the electrical cables are unterminated. After the makeup phase, however, miswiring typically requires cutouts in the installed wall panels and associated patches after corrections are completed. Further, the electrical system cannot be activated until after verification. Thus, during the rough and makeup phases, electricity for tools and lighting must be supplied by generators, which create hazards due to fumes, fuel, and noise and are an unreliable electrical source. In addition, until the trim phase is completed, unskilled personnel have access to the electrical cable. Tampering can compromise the integrity of the electrical wiring and also create a safety problem after power is activated.
From a homeowner's perspective, there are problems with repair of the standard electrical wiring. Replacement of a broken outlet or switch device first requires removal of a face plate. The screws that attach the module to the top and bottom of the electrical box must be removed next. The device is then removed from the box and the conductors are removed by loosing the screws on the outlet sides. The process is then reversed to attach the conductors to a new device and mount the new device into the electrical box.
The prior art electrical device replacement procedure described above exposes the homeowner to AC wiring upon removal of the face plate. This exposure creates a shock hazard. Further, a homeowner's reluctance to change out broken devices or to spend the money to hire an electrician also creates a shock and a fire hazard from continued use of cracked, broken or excessively worn outlets or switches. In addition, the integrity of the original wiring becomes questionable if a homeowner or other third party removes and replaces an electrical device. Miswiring by a third party can violate building codes and create shock and fire hazards, such as inadvertently switching the hot and neutral conductors, failing to attach ground wires, kinking or nicking conductors or improperly tightening connections.
A safety module electrical distribution system benefits the electrical contractor in several respects. A wiring module is installed internally to an electrical box and associated functional modules are removably installed into the wiring module without exposure to or access to electrical system wiring attached behind the panel. The journeyman's work can be completed at the rough phase, when installation of the wiring module is complete. Thus, there is no need for the journeyman to return to the job site during the makeup phase because any semi-skilled laborer can insert, for example, an appropriate outlet or switch module. Further, there is no wiring access after the rough phase, protecting wiring integrity. Also, there are no exposed conductors or parts inside the electrical box that can be inadvertently damaged during wall panel installation.
The safety module electrical distribution system also benefits the general contractor. Because wiring is completed during rough framing, verification and activation of the building electrical system can be performed at the rough phase. Miswiring can be corrected before wall panels are installed and painted, eliminating cut and patch repairs. Early electrical system activation eliminates the need to use generators. Lack of third party access to the journeyman's wiring preserves integrity after verification and eliminates shock exposure to other workers.
The safety module electrical distribution system also benefits the homeowner. Replacement of broken sockets and switches can be easily and safely accomplished. Safety is enhanced by reducing exposure to electrical wiring and encouraging replacement of defective outlets and switches. Further, maintenance costs are reduced by reducing the need to hire an electrician for repairs. Wiring integrity is insured by reducing the opportunity of unqualified third parties to access the electrical system.